Wired
by YugiFanz13
Summary: (AU) A loner named Yuugi Mutou, bearing a mysterious puzzle, discovers a new VR game called Duel Monsters, but he slowly starts to realize that there's more to the game, and puzzle, than meets the eye.Chapter 3
1. Prologue

Kopy_kat14: All right! This is the first fic by the club known as YugiFanz.  We're Yuugi Mutou's biggest fans, so we wanted to show our appreciation for him by writing stories about him together. There are 6 of us, who each will have a part in the writing of this as follows:

1.Kopy_kat14: Original Concept/Draft

2.Lily22: Revision

3.Angelic Mouse Girl: Correction

4.KaTya: Editing

5.Kate: Overview/Input

6.Typo: Overview/Input

~*~

Prologue

Some millennia ago, a great evil plagued the Earth. This evil, known as the Shadow Games, destroyed crops, families, and lives... Mages and sorcerers played these games to claim the Earth for themselves, but soon, chaos ravaged the land.

A brave pharaoh took it upon himself to seal these games and free the Earth of them once and for all, yet this liberty came with a price. The pharaoh was buried alive into his tomb, while his soul rested elsewhere. But now the resting place of his soul has been discovered, and it is the task of the Chosen One to release him... For if this Chosen One does not succeed, the Shadow Games will rule the land once more, and the Earth will be plunged into darkness...

~*~

Kopy_kat14


	2. Loner

Kopy_kat14: Yay!! The first chapter!!!

~*~

Chapter 1

Rain poured on the dark streets of Domino City. It was late Saturday night, though technically, Sunday was just an hour away. Small cats ran for shelter in alleyway boxes, and the few unfortunate enough to be caught in the late night rain ran to escape the cold wetness.

Even so, one boy walked through the rain unfazed (sp?). Yuugi Mutou, at age 15, was a Domino High freshman. Some called him a loner, while others marked him off as being just plain weird. It didn't really matter to the boy, as he preferred solitude. Yuugi's violet eyes had a rebellious glint to them, while his unruly spikes of black hair, tipped with magenta, and blonde bangs announced to all how little he cared for conformity. He walked with a sense of defiance, and the black clothes that he wore supported the stance that he took. Yuugi had been wandering aimlessly around the city since nightfall, with an urgent need for clearing his head. 

He had gotten in another fight with his foster parents.

His real parents had died long ago, leaving only him and his grandfather to live together. Although that didn't last long, either. Soon, his grandfather developed a strange illness, which killed him. This caused Yuugi to be sent to an orphanage, from which his current "parents" adopted him. 

"Crap." He muttered under his breath after staring at his watch, and quickened his pace. There was no way his foster parents would approve of his late-night romp through the rain.

When he arrived at the appropriate destination --he couldn't bear to call it his home-- he couldn't help but stare at it again, like he did so very often. It was a quaint home with two stories. Downstairs were the living room, kitchen, a dining room, and the "family room", while the upstairs contained five bedrooms: four housing children and one for the couple to reside in. 

It seemed, to Yuugi anyway, that the two were trying to start a collection of children. Or maybe it was a sick game of sorts; to see how many children they could keep in their zoo. All of the children were a year apart, Yuugi being the youngest, and as soon as the oldest one, a female named Rei, moved out to go to college, another 15 year old would be added to their collection. This was just an orphanage outside of his old one, a cruel removal of the light at the end of the tunnel. At least while he had been at the orphanage, there was a hope that he would be adopted into a loving family.

He crept upstairs silently into his room, shutting the door. Letting out a large sigh, he turned on the light and walked over to his closet, pulling out a pair of black pants, as well as a plain black T-shirt and hooded sweatshirt. 

After changing into dry clothes, he sat down on the bed, leaned over and pulled something out from underneath it. It appeared to be a gold box with hieroglyphs, the ancient Egyptian's writing, as his grandfather had told him, on it, though he wasn't sure what they meant. This puzzle was the only thing to remind him of his grandfather, Sugoroku, and all the wisdom and kindness the old man had possessed, and he was determined to finish it tonight. 

~*~

KK14: That took forever for me to write! Sorry it was short, but oh well, I got it done! R/R!!!


	3. Treasure

Kopy_kat14: Gasp! It's an update! Sorry, I had the worst case of writer's block.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oi, Yuugi-kun."  
  
The aforementioned figure groaned.  
  
'Kuso, it's nearly 2:00 a.m., he should be asleep.' Nonetheless, he plastered a cheery smile onto his features, and looked at his white haired "sibling."  
  
"Ryou-kun..." Ryou Bakura. He was one year older than Yuugi, and a bit taller, just another part of the collection.  
  
His brown eyes blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the darkness in Yuugi's room. Only one small lamp was on. Noticing a golden glint in the younger boy's hands he approached the bed.  
  
"What's that?" he blinked yet again, although this time in confusion, as Yuugi pulled the object back protectively. The boy seemed almost apprehensive to let him see it, "Gomen nasai, I'm prying into your personal business, I'll leave-"  
  
"-Matte..." the violet-eyed boy hesitated, but brought the item out. 'It' was a small unfinished puzzle in the shape of an upside down pyramid. The Eye of Horus was engraved into the center of one side, and Ryou took that to be the front.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened "Sugoi..."  
  
"My Jiichan called it the Sennen Puzzle. It's an ancient Egyptian artifact that was found in the 1920's. He said the archeologists who first discovered it died mysterious deaths." He smirked as Ryou gave him the scared reaction he had been trying for, "I'm hoping I can finish it before we have to go on our weekly 'Sunday Outing.'" Yuugi's eyes looked doubtful.  
  
"Actually," started the other boy, memory stirred by the eye, reaching into the collar of his shirt "I think I have something kind of like it, it's not a puzzle though." With that, he pulled out a large golden ring; five cone shaped objects hung upside down from small loops, which in turn hung from the sides and bottom of the ring. A triangle was suspended somehow in the center, and it had the same eye-shaped symbol that had caught Ryou's attention more than anything else on the pyramid. Yuugi's eyes widened, just as Ryou's had earlier.  
  
"I got this from my Otousan, he purchased it at a bazaar when he was on a trip to Egypt, I'm not sure where it came from originally, though."  
  
Yuugi looked back at his puzzle, wondering why it was that he was so surprised. It was just a symbol, anyways; a lot of jewelry must've had that same eye shape. And yet, it was a special eye shape for some reason, and though he felt a bit put out that his wasn't unique, seeing Ryou's made him wonder if there were other things also bearing the eye symbol "I should probably get going on this, I still have a lot left to finish."  
  
Ryou nodded, "Sorry I distracted you." He slowly walked out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him, as his newly found friend continued to work on his treasured item.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"In the latest breaking news, hundreds are lining up, preparing for the release of Industrial Illusions' virtual reality game known as 'Duel Monsters'."  
  
Yuugi looked up from his work, turning up the volume on his radio, as the report continued.  
  
"CEO, Pegasus J. Crawford, had this to say on the matter," there was a pause, and a young man in his early twenties began to speak.  
  
"I'm very excited that KaibaCorp. agreed to letting us use their technology to bring this game to life."  
  
The woman resumed speaking, "The package, costing approximately 20,000 yen, contains a pair of VR goggles, an internet uplink antenna, a game disk, as well as a small memory chip. Although this may sound like quite a bit of equipment, the game is actually very portable. An Industrial Illusions satellite allows for the Internet uplink antenna to be used nearly anywhere. This game is sure to be one of the top selling items this year."  
  
The radio began to play music, so Yuugi removed the headphones from his ears.  
  
Looking down, he saw that he had only one piece left until he completed the puzzle, the very tip of the pyramid.  
  
The final piece slid in with a comforting click.  
  
Yuugi grinned at his accomplishment, but his feeling of triumph was cut short, as the puzzle emitted an eerie yellow glow. Slowly, he felt himself being pulled into a deep state of unconsciousness.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kopy_kat14: Review!  
  
Japanese = English  
  
Oi = Hey  
  
Kuso = Damn  
  
Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry  
  
Matte = Wait  
  
Sugoi = Wow/Amazing  
  
Otousan = Father  
  
Jiichan = Grandfather  
  
20,000 yen = $1,600 (approximately) Sugoi...that's expensive... 


End file.
